gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Wanted Level in GTA IV
4-Stars Do not edit the 4-star wanted level column. FIB Buffalos appear on 4 star, and I have played the game thoroughly, and initiating pursuits on Algonquin is my favorite thing to do. I see FIB Buffalo on 4 stars. - MasterChief117 :Hi, my brother ALWAYS gets the FIB on his 360 but on my PS3 I hardley ever get them and I would much rather get them than the NOOSE. I think there is ALOT wrong with this page, because I think the system changes every time the wanted level is aquired, the stars are just a basis. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Maybe your system has a glitch or something with the police wanted level system biggest gta fan ever. On my Xbox 360 the F.I.B rarely comes at four stars, but occasionally they would.::Fast Lane 06:44, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Cleanup I just gave this page some much needed cleanup and it too me a LONG time. Now it looks like one article, not a whole bunch of edits. Now we just have to worry about if the content is right. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 00:49, 7 January 2009 (UTC) places where i have gotten chased by FIB I have been chased by FIB agents in firefly projects and places near it more then the NOOSE agents but at times when im not in those areas or im causing havoc with a rocket launcher or something I get the NOOSE team after me is it like this for anyone else? --Stephendwan 22:28, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Cannot lose wanted level while on a chopper I have tried it numerous times on PS3. Whenever I have a wanted level and want to get rid of by flying on a helicopter the wanted radius is constantly centered on my position. Any thoughts why this happens? :It happens after four stars and it's because the helicopter is constantly on the radar of the Police helicopter. Although this is not apparent in the game, it's a valid theory. —alleypuppy 16:09, May 12, 2010 (CST) : :I know that, it's just that the "Tip" presented in the article page, which says "Head for docks or the Higgins Helitours. It is easier to escape via helicopters and speedboats than land transport." is completely off, because of this exact reason. I think it is important to mention in the wiki the fact that you can't escape via helicopters at higher levels. Wydarr 17:04, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have a hard time understanding this. One time in the mission "Dust Off" after I stole the helicopter, I accidentally crossed the boundary between Algonquin and Alderney and got a six-star Wanted Level. I was able to get rid of it just by flying the helicopter. The Police never caught sight of me during the pursuit. Anyone have an explanation for this? Tyler george6 (talk) 07:34, June 28, 2015 (UTC) : Capped at 4 Stars early in the game It seems like early in the game, 4 Stars is the maximum you can attain, unless you try to get to Alqonquin or attack the cops on the bridges. Even the wanted level cheat doesn't work. Infernux 01:07, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Glitch So I encountered a very strange glitch while playing: I was driving a car with the alarm going off, and I passed in front of a cop, and I got a one-star wanted level, but the wanted level radius didn't appear on the HUD, and even though I was in full view of the police I lost my wanted level without doing anything. Does anyone know what causes this? Winter Moon 15:52, June 24, 2011 (UTC) One-Star Wanted Level on Subway I have found out that if one were to enter the subway train with no money ($0) and get off at any station, they will automatically attain a one-star wanted level. I have tested this on the PS3 version of GTA IV, but if this can be confirmed for the Xbox 360 version in addition to the EFLC versions, it should be added as one on the ways of getting a one-star wanted level. Michaelfiamski (talk) 01:00, January 5, 2013 (UTC) NOOSE and FIB? No idea if it's a bug or it's made on purpose but I have never seen both NOOSE and FIB in action but today twice (in TBoGT). My theory is that they appeared because of: *Rainy weather (I should try gain wanted level again if it rains) *Instant 5 star wanted level (by www.littlelacysurprisepageant.com) *Super GT saved in parking spot (doubt that though) Reply here if you have encountered this or you have any information about that. I appreciate any feedback. TheMoonLightman (talk) 07:09, May 14, 2014 (UTC)